<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Avatar Time Jump by skippy_is_invisible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297770">Team Avatar Time Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippy_is_invisible/pseuds/skippy_is_invisible'>skippy_is_invisible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bolin &amp; Asami Sato Friendship, Bolin &amp; Korra Friendship, Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Team as Family, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippy_is_invisible/pseuds/skippy_is_invisible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought they'd be..."<br/>"More sophisticated?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"It's weird to see them all so young."<br/>"Very weird."</p>
<p>The Gaang ends up nearly eighty years in the future and will need the help of Korra and the new Team Avatar to figure how to get back home. Lin and Suyin will also learn to better understand their mother. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin all get to work through their daddy issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Bolin &amp; Korra &amp; Mako &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what did you guys think?” Asami asked. The group of friends just finished lunch at some fancy downtown restaurant and were walking back to the car.</p><p>“The food was good, but we’ll never be able to afford to eat there again.” Mako said.</p><p>“I thought the food was great!” Korra wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.</p><p>“Me too! Especially the steamed sea prunes.” Bolin said as he opened the car door. </p><p>“Bolin, did you even look at the check?”</p><p>“Expensive food is good food.” </p><p>Mako rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Asami started up the car and the radio came on blasting. </p><p>“We have a firebender attacking officers in front of Firelord Zuko’s Monument.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a police scanner in your new car.” Korra said.</p><p>“I thought it might come in handy.” Asami shrugged.</p><p>“Well you heard the guy!” Bolin leaned over from the back seat. “Are we going to help or not?”</p><p>They all looked at eachother. Korra smirked, “Well it is my job as Avatar to maintain peace.”</p><p>Once the words came out of Korra’s mouth Asami stepped on the gas and they were off. Korra looked around at her friends. Bolin was cheering as they sped down the street and Mako had a faint smile on his face. She looked over at Asami, her hair blowing in the wind, the two made eye contact, and Asami blew her girlfriend a kiss. She never failed to make Korra blush. It felt just like the good old days. They had all grown up. Korra was nearly twenty five and although they didn’t get to spend as much time together anymore, they still remained close.</p><p>When Team Avatar arrived on the scene they were surprised. They saw a kid who couldn't have been much older than the age of sixteen fighting six police officers, and winning.</p><p>“Hey!” Korra shouted, all the officers turned and looked at her. They recognized her as the avatar and backed down. She still hadn’t seen the kids face yet. With his back turned to her he sent a ball of fire at an officer’s head. Korra made eye contact with Bolin and he nodded. The street came up around the kid, trapping him up to his shoulders.</p><p>“Who do you think you are!? Let me go!” The kid shouted</p><p>Korra came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. The boy stopped moving and said, “Aang! Thank the spirits! Where-” He stopped talking when he realized Aang wasn’t there. Korra stared at the scar on his face and gave him a strange look. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by one of the officers. “Thank you Avatar Korra. We tried that several times but we couldn’t hold him.”</p><p>“No problem but you should really be thanking Bol-”</p><p>“Wait! Avatar Korra?!” The two looked at him as the rest of Team Avatar walked up behind them.</p><p>“Um… Yah?” Korra answered.</p><p>“No, there’s no way! Aang’s the Avatar. What’s going on?” The boy began to panic and tried to break free but couldn’t. Korra looked back at the boy, more specifically, the scar on the left side of his face. Something seemed to click in her mind.</p><p>“Wait, are you… Firelord Zuko?”</p><p>“Yes! I tried to tell them but they wouldn’t believe me!” Zuko exclaimed.</p><p>“How?... That’s not possible.” Asami said in disbelief.</p><p>“Yah. There’s no way this punk is Firelord Zuko.” Mako stood over him.</p><p>“Yes I am!”</p><p>“I don’t know bro. He does kinda look like him.” Bolin stood next to his brother.</p><p>“Okay, clam down.” Korra stepped between them. “If I let you, will you talk with us so we can try to figure this out?”</p><p>Zuko promised.</p><p>Once the police backed away Korra released Zuko.</p><p>Now looking at the young Firelord, he was dressed in clothes from roughly eighty years ago. Zuko wasn’t wearing the proper Firelord robes but it definitely wasn’t peasant clothing either.</p><p>The five of them sat down on a bench “Okay, tell us what happened.” </p><p>“Okay, so…” Zuko looked nervous but seemed to relax when Korra put her hand on his shoulder. “It all started about a week ago. Everyone was visiting the palace-”</p><p>“Define everyone.” Mako said.</p><p>“Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Uncle, Chief Hakoda and his husband Bato of the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth King Kuei, and some other Earth Kingdom nobels. We were meant to be discussing trade networks and the situation with the colonies. And after that I was going to spend time with my friends and family.” Zuko looked up to make sure they were following. They all nodded and were listening attentively. “Anyways, so King Kuei said he brought gifts. He said they were special and were blessed by spirits, or had something to do with the spirits. I don’t really remember. But that night they were stolen along with some other artifacts from the palace. So Aang offered to track them down and find them. Obviously Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki were going to help. And I was a little disappointed that everyone was leaving, so they convinced me to join them. And Uncle said he would take over while I was away. He insisted I need a break, but that’s besides the point.”</p><p>“Can we get to the main point of the story. Maybe explain how you ended up here.” Mako said and Korra smacked his arm for being rude.</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Zuko blushed “Anyways we found out the thief's name was Ling, and we tracked him into this forest on one of the smaller islands in the Fire Nation that’s said to have strange spirit magic”. The four of them glanced at each other, knowing how complicated spirit magic can be. “We found his stuff but not him, or the gifts, or artifacts. So we started looking around and we found this glowing blue rock thing. I was just so drawn to it. It was whispering but I didn’t know what it was saying.” Zuko began to pick at his nails. His next sentence was rushed, almost as if he was embarrassed.“ThenIpickeditupandtherewasaflashoflightandIendeduphere.” </p><p>They stared at Zuko. “What did you say? Korra asked.</p><p>“I picked up the glowing rock and there was a flash of light and now I’m here.”</p><p>None of them knew what to do with that information or how to help him. They weren’t even sure if they completely believed him.</p><p>“Let’s go to Air Temple Island and see if Tenzin can help.” Asami suggested. They all agreed except for Zuko.</p><p>“Wait. I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are.” Zuko stated</p><p>“I’m Korra. The Avatar after Aang. And this is the new Team Avatar.”</p><p>“So your saying I’m in the future?!” Zuko exclaimed.</p><p>“I guess.” Korra shrugged. “So as I was saying, that’s Mako, he’s a firebender, and that’s his younger brother Bolin, he’s an earthbender.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you young Firelord.” Bolin interrupted.</p><p>“And this is Asami, our resident genius.”</p><p>Zuko politely bowed and the other awkwardly did the same.</p><p>The five of them climbed into Asami’s car and drove in awkward silence for a while. However Zuko hardly seemed to notice, he was busy trying to take in everything around him. Eventually Asami spoke up. “Is the rest of Team Avatar here?”</p><p>Zuko snapped his head forward. “I don’t know. Last thing I heard was them shouting and then I woke up here.” No one said anything for a while after that after that. </p><p>After an uncomfortable ten minutes of driving, Zuko yelled for them to stop and jumped out of the car. Asami slammed on the breaks and the rest of them jumped out to chase after Zuko. Zuko ran about half a block before stopping in front of a girl. “Suki!” Zuko shouted. The girl turned, ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“Zuko what’s going on?” Suki asked.</p><p>Zuko pulled away. “I don’t know. All I know is that we’re in the future.”</p><p>“Yah I kinda picked up on that but how did we get here?”</p><p>“I think it was the glowing rock.”</p><p>“Um… Zuko?” He turned to look at the four friends behind him.</p><p>“Oh, right. This is Suki. Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and my personal bodyguards. Suki, this is the new Team Avatar, and that’s the new Avatar, Korra.”</p><p>“Hi.” Suki and Team Avatar awkwardly waved.</p><p>“Where’s the others?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I ended up in front of some homeless shelter the Kyoshi Warriors set up.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s it.” Bolin started. “Zuko, you ended up by a monument of yourself.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t fighting with the cops you would have noticed. Anyways, Suki said she was in front of something made by the Kyoshi Warriors. Then maybe that’s it! You were near places that related to you!”</p><p>“Bolin you’re a genius.” Mako clasped his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay then where would Katara and Sokka be?” Suki asked.</p><p>“There’s a Water Tribe cultural center not too far from here. They could be there.” Korra suggested.</p><p>“Let’s check there first.” Zuko said. “You also mentioned Air Temple Island. Aang’s probably there.”</p><p>“Then what about Toph?” Suki asked.</p><p>“She’s probably at the police station.”</p><p>“Why would she be there?” Zuko asked. “Please tell me she didn’t kill anyone.”</p><p>“No, she was the chief of police.” Mako told him.</p><p>Suki and Zuko both started laughing.</p><p>“No-no way.” Suki said between breaths. Zuko had to lean up against a lamp post so he wouldn’t fall over.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Yeah okay.” The two continued to laugh.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>Zuko finally managed to control his laughter. “Toph? The girl who despises authority, the former con artist, the Runaway?”</p><p>They all had blank faces.</p><p>“The Blind Bandit? Earth Rumble 6 Champion?” Suki said.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“Let’s discuss this later.” Asami said. The rest of them agreed and piled into the car.</p><p>Luckily they found Sokka and Katara near the cultural center. It was easy to spot them considering they were wearing traditional Water Tribe clothes from over seventy years ago. After group hugs they immediately lectured Zuko as to why he shouldn’t touch glowing rocks anymore.</p><p>When Korra saw Katara she knew that they were who they said they were. All doubts were gone. The situation was definitely strange but Korra somehow felt comfort in knowing they really were who they said.</p><p>It was difficult squeezing eight people in Asami’s car but they managed with Katara sitting on Zuko’s lap and Suki on Sokka’s. Zuko and Suki explained everything that had happened to them. They even told them about Toph becoming a cop. Sokka and Katara had the same reaction as Zuko and Suki. Suki and Zuko could barely keep a straight face telling them. </p><p>Sokka was gasping for air. “There’s no way Toph became a cop.” </p><p>“That’s what we said.” Suki told him.</p><p>“A lot has changed in the last seventy eight years.” Korra said.</p><p>“I’ve noticed.” Katara said, trying to take everything in.</p><p>They made awkward small talk except for Korra and Katara. Korra was fascinated by what her young master was like. By the time they reached the police station, most of the tension seemed to be gone. That was until they walked through the doors.</p><p>In the middle of the lobby they saw Toph and the new police chief. Toph was shouting at the chief with a large boulder hovering above her.</p><p>“Toph!” Katara called.</p><p>Toph immediately spun around, dropped the boulder, and ran to her friends. After another group hug, Toph asked, “Where are we?”</p><p>“According to the new Team Avatar, wear about eighty years in the future.” Sokka spoke candidly.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You can thank Zuko for picking up the glowing stone.” Katara told her.</p><p>“You dunderhead!” Toph shouted and then punched Zuko in the arm.</p><p>Meanwhile, Korra was trying to convince the chief not to press charges.</p><p>“We need to get to Air Temple Island.” Korra said.</p><p>“We should call to make sure Avatar Aang is there.” Mako made his way towards the communications room.</p><p>In the communications room, Sokka was asking millions of questions. He wanted to know exactly how everything worked and Mako’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.</p><p>“Would you quiet down! Hello? Yes, I-” Mako glared at Sokka. “Yes. The avatar- yes… yes. One moment please.”</p><p>Mako hooked the phone up to a speaker.</p><p>“Guys?” Aang’s voice crackled through.</p><p>“Aang!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip to Zaofu and Zuko's anxiety builds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang was waiting for them at the docks, with a group of air acolytes behind him. They ran off the boat, and tackled Aang into a hug. Once released, Aang looked over at Korra. “So, you’re the avatar after me?”</p>
<p>“Um, Yeah. I’m Avatar Korra”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s amazing!” Aang bowed, “It’s an honor to meet you Avatar Korra.”</p>
<p>Korra bowed back.</p>
<p>“So, where’s Tenzin?” Asami asked.</p>
<p>“Master Tenzin and his family are on their way to Zaofu.” One of the acolytes responded. “We sent a wire, but haven’t gotten a response yet.”</p>
<p>“What’s Zaofu?” Aang asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a city made entirely of metal.” Bolin said. “It’s so cool.”</p>
<p>“Wait! A city of metal! We need to go there!” Toph tugged at Sokka’s sleeve. “The future is so cool!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Toph. We should probably wait for this Tenzin guy to get back.”</p>
<p>“That Tenzin guy is your nephew.” Korra responded.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>Korra and her friends laughed at Sokka’s response.</p>
<p>“Wait? Tenzin is Aang and mine’s son?!” </p>
<p>Korra nodded.</p>
<p>“Tell us everything you know!’ Aang started talking so fast Korra could barely keep up. “How many kids do we have? Are they all airbenders? Do the other’s have kids? Are our kids all best friends? Am I an uncle?”</p>
<p>Luckily Bolin responded for her. “Three. No. Yes. I think so. Kinda”</p>
<p>“Now we know where Ikki gets it from.” Korra whispered. Asami and Bolin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ok. I’m glad we found everybody but we need to come up with a plan.” Mako said.</p>
<p>Zuko spoke up, “How are we supposed to do that? We don’t even know how to get back to ‘our time’” He put in air quotes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I’m sure Tenzin and Jinora could help.” Korra smiled. “They are kinda the experts on spirits and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t the avatar supposed to be the expert?” Sokka deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sokka.” Aang put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll be able to figure this out. Luckily we have two avatars and some airbenders. Who better to ask for help?” Aang looked around at his friends. “We can do this. There’s no problem we can’t solve together.”</p>
<p>“What about the time you-” Aang interrupted, “Not now Toph. Let’s go to Zaofu!”</p>
<p>Team Avatar 2.0 looked at eachother but decided not to say anything.<br/>
They followed Asami down to the airship. Although everyone loved sky bisons, they figured it would be quicker to take the airship. When new airbenders started popping up, Tenzin asked to keep one airship on the island just in case.</p>
<p>Once on the airship, Sokka started asking a million questions. Asami was more than happy to answer.</p>
<p>“Watch out Korra. It looks like you might have some competition.” Toph teased and Korra rolled her eyes.<br/>
                                  __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>After a tour of the ship, they tried to send another wire to Suyin. Thankful, she answered this time.</p>
<p>“Suyin?”</p>
<p>“Korra? Is everything alright?” </p>
<p>Korra looked over at the six teenagers standing in front of her. </p>
<p>“Yes… and no.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain. Is Tenzin there?”</p>
<p>“No. He should be here in an hour or so. Can you please tell me what’s going on, you’re worrying me.”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Korra?”</p>
<p>“Avatar Aang and his friends kinda time traveled.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Lin’s voice could be heard from the other line.</p>
<p>“Lin?”</p>
<p>Suyin answered, “Lin is also here visiting, and can you please explain what you just said?”</p>
<p>“Hold on one sec.” Korra handed the phone over to Zuko. He just stared at her.</p>
<p>“Why are you handing it to me?”</p>
<p>Korra sighed. “According to you and your friends, you’re the one who touched the glowing rock, so you get to explainit to Lin and Suyin.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Zuko looked down in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“Toph’s daughters.” she said candidly.</p>
<p>“I have daughters?”</p>
<p>“Guys!” They turned to look at Sokka. “Shh. Zuko’s on the wire.”</p>
<p>“Umm…” Zuko looked back at his friends and they nodded. “Hello? Zuko here… Well, young Firelord Zuko, I guess.”</p>
<p>After a long conversation and Zuko repeating himself every few minutes, he finally managed to explain to the sisters what had happened.<br/>
The next few hours were uneventful. Team Avatar 2.0 were updating the old Team Avatar on every major event that had happened in the past eighty years. They did however leave out when Sokka and Suki died. Along with what happened with their families, Korra thought it would be best for them to meet their future families and have that conversation with them. Toph and Zuko didn’t say much in those hours. Toph seemed to be wrapped up in her thoughts. Not in a bad way but she seemed to struggle to process everything that they had told her. Zuko was also lost in thought, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Usually Toph would be the first to notice and comfort him, but she wasn’t paying attention. Bolin was the first to notice and ask Zuko if he was okay. Zuko assured Bolin that he was fine. Zuko’s friends knew him well enough that he didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him around people he doesn’t know very well. Normally they would try to change the subject to make him less tense but they weren’t sure as to what was upsetting him. Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder as a way to comfort him. Suki slowly rubbed circles on his back and Aang and Katara gave him reassuring looks. </p>
<p>After the war, they all started to notice that each of them had some ptsd and other unresolved mental issues. They all agreed to see doctors but they found what helped them to cope best was being around each other. </p>
<p>                     _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Eventually they reached Zaofu. The five of them looked out the window in amazement and Katara described Zaofu to Toph. They were all anxious to land.</p>
<p>Once they had landed, they walked out onto the platform to see Suyin, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Suyin, Tenzin, Pema, and Lin all looked equally confused and anxious. The children just stood there staring with curiosity.</p>
<p>Mako stepped in front of them.“Welcome to Zaofu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait. School has been a bit rough this past week. Another chapter should be posted later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy. And btw I love reading your comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beifong sisters had no idea how to react. They just stood there in shock. Seeing their mother as a thirteen year old kid was undoubtedly strange. Tenzin’s expression was unreadable and for once, his children were completely silent.</p>
<p>Toph was the first to speak. “Your heart rates are insane. Are you guys okay?”</p>
<p>“Mom?” Suyin stepped forward.</p>
<p>Everyone’s head snapped in her direction. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we give them some alone time. Asami suggested as she nudged her friends inside, along with Suki and Zuko.</p>
<p>                                _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Mom?” Suyin and Lin were now both standing in front of their mom.</p>
<p>“You’re my daughters?” Toph didn’t know what else to say.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m-”</p>
<p>“Wait! Let me guess.” The two sisters looked at eachother then back at their mother. “Are your names Lin and Suyin?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.”</p>
<p>None of them knew what to say next. Toph started to fidget with her meteor band.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go to the living room and talk there.” Suyin suggested, Toph and Lin followed.</p>
<p>On their way inside, Lin saw her niece and nephews peek out from behind the kitchen door, and shewed them back inside. No doubt Toph knew they were there but she didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Lin and Suyin sat on the couch across from Toph.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to be able to see. Is everything made of metal?”</p>
<p>“Just about.” Suyin responded.</p>
<p>“What exactly happened?” Lin asked. “How did you get here?”</p>
<p>Toph rolled her eyes. “Zuko and his glowing rock.”</p>
<p>After Toph’s explanation, she asked questions about how her life and the world had changed. </p>
<p>“Well, for a while you had your metal bending school, and you worked part time with Uncle Zuko.” That made Toph smile. After the war ended, a lot of things changed. Zuko was crowned Firelord, Sokka became an ambassador and an inventor. Katara traveled with Aang to help rebuild Air Nomad culture, and Toph set up her metal bending academy. After spending so much time together, it was strange to be torn apart so quickly. It brought Toph comfort knowing that no matter what, they all remained close friends.</p>
<p>“What did I do with Zuko?”</p>
<p>“You were his scribe.” Suyin said, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“At least that's what the two of you called it.” Lin rolled her eyes</p>
<p>Toph laughed. “What was my actual job?</p>
<p>“You were Uncle Zuko’s personal lie detector.” Lin explained. “You helped him out during import council meetings.” </p>
<p>Toph chuckled, “Sparky’s pretty socially inept.” “</p>
<p>“And during the assassination trials-”</p>
<p>“What?! What happens to Zuko?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. He’s actually still alive to this day.” Suyin interjected. “Did you really have to tell her about that?” Lin only rolled her eyes at her younger sister.</p>
<p>“Thank the spirits.”</p>
<p>The sisters tell their mother about her accomplishments but Toph refused to believe she ever became a cop. Suyin laughed and Lin kept switching from ‘there’s no way this is my mom’, to, ‘yes, this is definitely my mom.’</p>
<p>Their conversation suddenly came to hult when Toph asked, “Am I a good mom?” </p>
<p>“You tried your best.” Suyin responded.</p>
<p>Toph crossed her arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?’ Toph didn’t sound defensive, she sounded as if she was scarred.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean anything. Every parent tries their best.” Suyin tried to relieve the tension in the room.</p>
<p>Toph didn’t say anything. She was trying to tell if her daughter was lying or not. “You’re not telling the whole truth.” </p>
<p>Suyin wasn’t sure what to say next. Toph was her mom, but not yet anyways. She knew that Toph was still a kid and anything that she said could affect her greatly. Luckily, Lin responded for her.</p>
<p>“You weren’t a bad parent but we didn’t always get along.”</p>
<p>“But do we get along later... before I die?” Toph whispered the last part.</p>
<p>“Yes. Technically you're still alive, in our time anyways.” Suyin walked over to Toph and held her hand. “Although we didn’t always get along in the past, we still found our way back to each other and made amends.” Suyin gestured for her sister to come next to them. Lin walked over to them and hesitantly took Toph’s other hand in hers.</p>
<p>“So, everything turned out okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, mom. Everything turned out okay.” The three of them sat on the couch hugging.</p>
<p>"So... Who's your dad?" Lin and Suyin sighed. That was a conversation for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                ____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang and Katara, along with Sokka, were excited to meet their future family, but had no idea what to say or where to start.</p>
<p>Ikki was the first to speak. “Gran gran, you look so pretty.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Katara smiled at her granddaughter who was almost the same age as Katara.</p>
<p>“I suppose we should start with introductions.” Tenzin said. “Well, I’m your youngest son, Tenzin. And this is my wife Pema, and our children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan.”</p>
<p>“This is amazing!” Aang was beaming. “And you’re all airbenders?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Grandpa Aang! Watch this.” Meelo showed off his air scooter skills. Katara, Aang, and Sokka all applauded him.</p>
<p>“The three of you are masters?” Sokka asked, pointing at Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki.</p>
<p>“Yes. Jinora received hers when she was twelve and Ikki when she was fifteen.”</p>
<p>“That’s impressive. I’m so proud of you!” Aang couldn’t stop smiling. The rest of his family smiled back. “Because of all of you, our culture won’t die.” Aang was on the brink of tears.</p>
<p>“You said you’re our youngest. How many other kids do we have?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“There’s three of us. Bumi is the oldest, then there’s Kya, and then me.”</p>
<p>“Are they airbenders too?”</p>
<p>“Kya is a waterbender, and Bumi for the longest time didn’t have any bending abilities. It wasn’t until a few years ago that we found out he could airbend.”</p>
<p>“I want to meet them! When can we meet them?” Katara asked enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“We can send a wire later.”</p>
<p>They family talked for over an hour. They told Aang all about Republic City, and Sokka about his position as councilman. They told them all about their childhood and everything that their parents and children had accomplished. Jinora was also excited to tell her grandparents and great uncle all about the spirits, which made Sokka uneasy. They all laughed and joked. Tenzin didn’t realize how much he missed his father until then. Looking around at his children, wife, uncle, and parents, he felt overcome with joy. A single tear slid down his cheek.</p>
<p>“So…” Sokka asked, “Do I have any kids?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Tenzin didn’t know whether he should answer him or not. Pema gave her husband  a look.</p>
<p>“Did Suki and I ever have any kids?” That question made it easier for Tenzin to answer.</p>
<p>“No. You and Aunt Suki never had any kids.”</p>
<p>Sokka leaned back in his chair. “Just wondered.”</p>
<p>Shortly after, the Beifongs popped in to tell them that dinner was ready, and the rest of their friends were waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very excited for the next chapter. It should hopefully be up sometime this weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang was having the time of his life. He felt relaxed knowing there were more generations of airbenders to come. He was also filled with hope knowing that everything was going to be okay. He loved talking to his son, Tenzin. Aang also loved talking with his grandchildren and couldn’t wait to meet Bumi and Kya. Aang couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>Toph was listening to her grandchildren explain new metal bending styles. She told them how impressed she was. Toph was also fascinated with the construction of Zaofu and Bolin’s ability to lava bend. She also teased Lin for becoming a cop. Lin’s brow twitched. “Well you know me. I always took after you, mom.” That caused her sister and Korra to burst out laughing. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mako and Zuko were having their own conversation. “So, I’ve got to ask, did you really work as a waiter in Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“Um, yah?”</p><p>“Just wondering… It’s hard to picture the firelord working in customer service.”</p><p>Zuko sighed, “Trust me, nothing is more humbling than having customers be rude to you, and not being able to be rude back or kick their ass.”</p><p>Mako chuckled.</p><p>“Did you ever fight a customer?” Bolin asked</p><p>“Umm… Technically he was never a customer, but one day some guy named Jet came into Uncle’s shop shouting, saying we were firebenders.” That got both Team Avatar’s attention.</p><p>“Wait, you never told us that!” Katara exclaimed.</p><p>“But did you fight him? Did you use firebending?” Zuko thought Bolin was way too interested in this story. </p><p>“Yah but I didn’t use bending I-”</p><p>“Then how’d you fight him?”</p><p>Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. “Maybe if you let him finish, he’d tell you.”</p><p>“Sorry, Firelord… sir.”</p><p>After a year, Zuko still didn’t feel comfortable with being called Firelord.</p><p>“I used swords. We fought in the shop and then eventually the street before he got dragged away by the Dai Li.”</p><p>“But did you win?” Korra asked.</p><p>Zuko thought about it for a moment. “I suppose.”</p><p>“Nice!” Bolin responded.</p><p>“You never tell us stuff like this.” Katara said.</p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p>“We asked you how you knew Jet.” Sokka poked at his arm.</p><p>“And I told you. We met on the boat to Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>“That’s not very descriptive.” Sokka complained. “As your best friend in the entire world, I feel betrayed that you didn’t tell me this.” Suki chuckled at Sokka’s dramatics.</p><p>Zuko looked down at his plate. “Sorry Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka put his arm around Zuko’s shoulders, “I was just kidding. But it wouldn’t kill you to overshare every once in a while.”</p><p>“So, how did you guys know Jet?” Asami asked “And who is he?”</p><p>“He was one of the Freedom Fighters here in the Earth Kingdom during the war.” Aang said.</p><p>“And Katara’s first failed relationship.” Sokka teased</p><p>Katara bended his soup frozen with Sokka’s spoon stuck in it.</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>“Relax Sugar Queen.” Toph chimed in.</p><p>“I tried to warn her that he wasn’t right, but she didn’t listen.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You want to keep talking?” Katara smirked at her brother.</p><p>“Can you please unfreeze my soup?” Sokka gave Korra puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Nope. Sorry. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s to never piss off Katara.”</p><p>Everyone laughed. “Zuko?” Sokka turned to his friend. </p><p>“Did you not hear what she just said?”</p><p>Everyone laughed again. “Fine! You are no longer my best friend!” Sokka crossed his arms and turned away. He did hope that Zuko knew he was only joking.</p><p>Zuko seemed to understand. He smiled and turned to look across the table to Aang. “Hey Aang! Wanna be my new best friend?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“The betrayal!”</p><p>“Zuko! Air high five!”</p><p>Aang and Zuko air high fived from opposite ends of the table</p><p>Sokka leaned into his girlfriend. “Suki! You still love me right?”</p><p>Suki chuckled at her boyfriend’s antics. “Of course bibi.” Suki kissed Sokka on the cheek and he blushed. Toph made fake gagging noises.</p><p>“Well now I want to know more about this Jet guy.” Suyin said.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes but Aang decided to respond for her.</p><p>“Jet had weird eyebrows and he always walked around with a piece of wheat in his mouth-”</p><p>“Wait! That’s the guy you had a crush on?!” Suki interrupted.</p><p>Zuko blushed, causing his face to turn redder than his scar. “That was before I knew he was crazy!” </p><p>Sokka, Aang, and Katara couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>“Is that how you and Katara bonded on your field trip? Over your terrible taste in men?”</p><p>At that point Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph were howling with laughter.</p><p>No one else in the room knew what was going on or what they were even laughing about at this point. </p><p>“This is bullying!” Although Zuko acted upset he was trying not to smile.</p><p>When Toph managed to calm down she asked, “How does Suki know about this and not us.”</p><p>“She’s my personal guard.”</p><p>“And unofficial therapist.” Suki pointed out.</p><p>“We have sleepovers sometimes or when I can’t sleep we sit in the kitchen drinking tea.” Zuko said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Ever since the Kyoshi Warriors came to work at the palace, Zuko and Suki became really close. Suki was with him almost all day every day. Although they didn’t have much in common, they got along really well. They just vibed really well together.</p><p>“Damn. Looks like I’ve got some competition.” Toph said. “I need to visit more.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Toph, you’ll always be my favorite little sister.”</p><p>“And don’t you ever forget it.”</p><p>The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful after that. Everyone was just enjoying time with their family and friends.</p><p>                                                                                                                   ____________________</p><p>After dinner, Katara, Aang, and their family went to send a wire to Kya and Bumi.</p><p>Tenzin didn’t tell his siblings what exactly was going on, only that it was urgent and he needed to meet with them. The siblings agreed to meet in Republic City in three days.</p><p>Suyin found both Team Avatars sparing on the courtyard later that evening. And by sparing, that meant Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Aang, drilling with Korra. Although Korra usually didn’t mind training, she forgot as to how tough Katara and Toph were. ‘Somehow, they’re even worse when they’re young.’ Korra thought.</p><p>“Uncle Zuko!” Suyin called. She still thought it was weird to call a seventeen year old uncle. “Do you want to send a wire to your daughter?”</p><p>“What?” Zuko looked at her as if she grew a second head.</p><p>“Your daughter… Firelord Izumi?”</p><p>“Zuko, I didn’t know you had a daughter.” Aang stood next to his friend.</p><p>Zuko was paying any attention. Once Suyin said he had a daughter, it was as if his brain stopped work. All Zuko felt was anxiety and panic. It was as if he shut down.</p><p>‘No! I can’t be a father! I wouldn’t be a good father! She probably hates me! What if I’m like Ozai?! I can’t be like Ozai! I bet she hates me! I can't be a father!’ Was racing through Zuko’s mind. Zuko felt like he couldn’t breath. He felt like he was about to pass out. He thought he heard his friends voices trying to calm him, but they sounded like they were underwater.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was laying down on a bed with Toph holding his hand and Katara running her fingers through Zuko’s hair. Suki, Aang, and Sokka were all sitting around him.</p><p>“Just breathe... Your fine... We got you... You’re okay.”</p><p>“Please tell me it was just a bad dream.”</p><p>“Sorry Zuko.” Aang said.</p><p>Zuko groaned. “This can’t be happening.”</p><p>“You don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to.” Katara told him.</p><p>“It’s… It’s not that I don’t want to… It’s just…”</p><p>Toph finished for him “You’re afraid you turned into Ozai.”</p><p>“Zuko, listen. We know you. And we know there’s no way you would ever turn into Ozai.” Aang said.</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“Yes I do! You’re kind and compassionate. You care about literally everyone but yourself. And you’re fiercely protective of those you care about. I know that you will be an amazing father. And if you weren’t, we would have words.” Aang’s voice left no room for argument.</p><p>“You don’t have to meet her if it’s going to make you uncomfortable.” Suki reminded him.</p><p>“We got your back.” Sokka told him.</p><p>Zuko was silent for a few minutes before saying, “I want to meet her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is going to have some Lin/Kya moments and a bit of angst. Chapter 5 should be up by Saturday. Also I love reading your comments. You guys are amazing!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this dumb idea that I decided to write at 3 a.m. I know Katara and Sokka didn't have that many lines but I promise they will have more in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>